


Jape

by gryffindormischief



Series: alight with happiness [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pre-Relationship, i'd guess this would be 6th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: What's better than a cozy evening with muggle tricks and teasing?





	Jape

**Author's Note:**

> Short, silly, but hopefully fun :) From tumblr prompts

Sirius tugs his showy white gloves more firmly over his hands and waves them dramatically, the fireplace flickering behind him. “Prepare, to be _amazed_.”

Lily presses the cushion more firmly over her face and lets out a faint moan. “Could you be any louder?”

The few first years gathered around Sirius’ feet send Lily a glare at her interruption but Sirius seems relatively unperturbed by her disinterest. “It’s part of the act, _Evans_. Plus I need your attention and validation.”

The crimson pillow drops to the floor, leaving Lily’s hair wild and filled with static as she works her way into what’s almost a sitting position on the too comfortable couch. “You’re literally magic though.”

Sirius pokes around in the mail order kit for the comic magician’s wand and waves it around three times before flowers burst from the tip. “Muggles, my dear Lily, do all this _magic,_ just with regular skills.”

Before she can form a response, James plops on the seat next to her, wordlessly lifing his arm to invite her closer. Which is saying something, because he’s already close. Really close. The smell, the warmth – he’s got to be doing this on purpose.

Apparently unaware of Lily’s inner turmoil, James jeers Sirius, his chest rumbling beneath her head. “Surely it has no relation to how much your imminent school-wide performance will bother your mother when Regulus writes her.”

Scoffing, Sirius bends forward to his small audience and asks them to select a card, then turns back to James. “ _You’re_ the one who told me to stop endangering life and limb.”

That increasingly _unannoying_ hair ruffle sends a fresh wave of freshly washed _James_ in Lily’s direction when he tosses a pillow in Sirius’ direction.   His fingers start drawing absentminded circles on her shoulder and Lily feels her pulse thrumming, so she clears her throat and directs her attention toward Sirius, who has wowed everyone by selecting the correct card. “So we traded flooded corridors and near death experiences for show boating magician Sirius?”

She feels his chuckle more than hears it before he murmurs, “’spose so.”

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you,” Lily snickers, turning into full laughter when Sirius sends an affronted glare in her direction.

James might be nuzzling her hair a bit, but _they’re just friends_ , so she probably imagined it. “I’ll go for both.”

Her fingers jab at his slim middle playfully. “Didn’t know you went in for that stuff Potter.”

His body tenses beneath her head and she can practically _feel_ the heat radiating from his face so Lily can’t resist pulling back to see the blush on his cheeks.  And if she delights in the slightly bereft expression on his face when she’s moved away, she’s not sorry. Once her feet drop to the floor, Remus plops down on the empty portion of couch, while James blinks at her almost catatonic.  Remus punches her shoulder playfully, “Can’t believe you’ve made James speechless.  I just may love you.”

Verbal ability apparently returning, James reaches across to pinch Remus’ too-lanky arm and grumpily defend himself, “Shut up Moony. I am a _delight_.”

Smirking and trying to ignore the press of James’ arm against hers, Lily shrugs at Remus, “Fun while it lasted, eh?”

Sirius is flipping through the booklet again; half his doting audience already gone when he mumbles, “This one says I need a bunny.”

Lily eyes all three boys contemplatively before she makes a suggestion with a hint of mischief in her voice, “Doesn’t Remus have one?  Or is it too sick – with its ‘furry little problem’?”

Remus’ eyes narrow in her direction but Lily keeps her cool as James gets a playful glint in his eye that _does things_ to her. “Actually now that you mention it, I think I know a rat that would suffice.”


End file.
